Jake, Amir and the Broken Coffee Machine
by Garciaxxx
Summary: Amir breaks the Coffee Machine, Jake is coffee deprived and they stay late at work.


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Jake and Amir... to my displeasure.

* * *

Jake &amp; Amir

Their get together wasn't anything special. There was no screamed declarations of love while jumping out a plane with a parachute, no "I love you" written by a plane in the air, not even a sea of roses, for that matter there wasn't even a single rose. It just... happened.

Jake and Amir were sitting bonus hours late at work, everyone long gone. Earlier that day Amir was messing with the coffee maker, a holy thing if you ask the workers, while aimlessly chattering away to everyone that were in hearing distance, that being quite a lot if you count shouting a suitable exchange for normal talking. As expected it didn't take very long for Amir to piss or annoy others in some way, intentionally or not. But that was an everyday occurrence and their colleagues long ago learned to deal with it, meaning ignoring Amir. No, what happened that left them in this situation was worse, for Jake that is. As he went to make himself another cup of coffee he learned what Amir was doing to that divine coffee maker. As he pressed the start button hot coffee sprinkled all over his white shirt leaving coffee stains, that never will get out as Jake later learns. But if that's not bad enough the coffee maker starts to permit white smoke, leaving a something-burned smell in their nostrils. And then of course it went out. No more bright small dotes that lighted up when coffee was needed to be filled, no more sound of coffee being ready to take and drink, no life signs at all. The whole office was quiet for a moment, too shocked to react, the only sound being left was the snickering of Amir, quite pleased with his little joke. And then of course all eyes turned to them, Jake and Amir. While Amir was quietly laughing Jake was white as paper, regretting the lost of the coffee maker as much as anyone else in the small group that gathered around the accident, maybe even more so. After all it wasn't them that had to deal with Amir on a daily basis. So everyone abandoned their work to fix the coffee maker, or more accurately leave their opinion on how to fix it. And so the abandoned work was left to the coffee breaker Amir and by default Jake.  
And so we come back to the men working. Or more accurately Jake working while Amir spun around in his chair gibbering nonsense.  
\- … so do you think that those elephant that came upon your ancestors cave and saw drawings of them being hunted drawn on the wall thought – damn, those humans have no artistic talent – and then went to drink their sorrow in us with monkeys and got drunk from those pink cocktails and passed out and became pink and... - Jake heard as he focused on the actual words that were permitted out of Amir's mouth and not that little rice grain on the corner of his mouth that appeared out of nowhere.  
\- Amir, first of all I don't think there are such things as pink elephants, secondly elephants don't drink, for that matter neither do monkeys, thirdly animals can't understand drawings, and lastly why my ancestors, they're yours too you know. - finished Jake without a beat, long ago accustomed to Amir's random speeches that didn't even make sense half of the time, eyes drifting from computer screen to Amir's face, his eyes, finally landing on the small rice grain still stubbornly clinging to Amir's mouth corner, never have fallen of during Amir's long and enthusiastic speech, arms gesturing everywhere and legs crazily swaying, trying to accelerate the speed of his chairs spinning, him sitting in it. Finally breaking eye contact with the annoying rice grain, making himself glance back to his screen. - and will you do some work. It's your fault we're stuck this late in this office anyway. - "I really need coffee" thought Jake. Maybe Sarah was right about him being addicted to it.  
\- I can't. - absently answered Amir.  
\- And why is that?  
\- It's past my work hours. - Amir said like that was the most obvious thing in the world and he wondered how Jake could miss it. Jake snapped:  
\- Past your work hours? PAST YOUR WORK HOURS?! It's YOUR fault we're here and God only knows why I'm stuck here with such a loser like you! - howled Jake standing suddenly and knocking down the chair. - You know what? I'm done. That's it. I'm leaving and I don't ever want to see you again. - he briskly walked out of the office, jacket and all forgotten.  
Amir was beyond shocked. His legs stilled, mouth open, eyes wide. He didn't react for a few minutes. Didn't know how to speak, move or even breath for a few seconds and finally it dawned on him. Jake got mad. He walked out. Yes, it wasn't the first time Jake got mad with him, actually it was quite a common thing between them. He liked to think it was their unique way of communicating, but he didn't ever walk out on him like that. Didn't mean that it didn't happen, that Jake never left him when he got too annoyed or angry but not like this. Not with snapping and shouting and spitting those angry words out on him. Not looking like he just did. Usual he walked away from him in a tense fashion, more like he needed a minute to himself to compose from the weirdness that is Amir. But not this time. Amir curled in his chair, hugging his legs close to his chest, head between them. The only light from the computer screen eerily fell on his small form.  
Amir was such a dickhead. Jake exited the building, the cold night air hitting him the chest that was clad only in a white shirt. The cool air helped Jake clear his head, calm his nerves but he still wasn't ready to face Amir again. Preferably not until he went home, got a hot shower, some delicious food in his stomach and 8 hours of sleep, or as much as there will be left. Just as he rounded his car he remembered that his car keys rested in his jacket's pocket and his jacket was back in the office. "Oh, so much for my wishes. As usual" thought Jake bitterly. Well let's hope Amir made out of their office. He quietly walked back in the office that was somehow cold without Amir's warm presents. He walked back to his desk, taking his jacket. He first didn't notice Amir's huddled form on the chair but as he turned away to go back to his car something flashed in his periphery vision. It was Amir.  
\- Amir?... - he hesitantly whispered against his will. Then silently cursed his big mouth. Amir's head snapped up from where it rested on his knees.  
\- Jake? Wha- … - Amir was truly a sad thing to see. His face was streaked with tear marks, one or two tears still making it through his face, eyes round and shiny, mouth slack and body small, huddled and tense on the chair. - w-what are you doing here? I thought you left. - the last word hitched. Jake shuffled closer to Amir, hugging his body. He wasn't able to resist comforting his weird friend. At first Amir's tense body tensed even more if possible but after a few moments, Amir started to relax, his own arms circling Jake's back.  
\- I'm sorry Amir, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was angry and coffee deprived and I know it isn't any excuse but I just wanted to be done with it and go home and you didn't help any.- whispered Jake drawing a bit from the hug to look his friend in the eyes, still not letting him go witch resulted in some awkward very short distance between them but Jake wasn't ready to let go and it wasn't as if Amir understood private space, or maybe he just choose to ignore it with everyone he knew. - I'm sorry too, Jake. I shouldn't have played such a trick on you, it wasn't even good, thought the faces of everyone around as they saw the coffee machine broken was hilarious. Jake, I can show you the pictures if you want to.  
They both chuckled.  
\- why do you even have pictures of them? - inquired Jake. Amir lowered his legs to the ground, sitting more comfortably.  
\- well I needed them for my photo album of people I work with. - that got a smile out of Jake. It was just such an Amir thing, keeping secret photo albums of people that barely interact with him and with such faces. His face was probably a thing to see at that moment. Thought the tension was drained Amir's eyes were still a little sad. And then Jake's eyes were stuck on the Rice grain. He didn't know how such a small thing could bother him so much.  
\- you have something on your face – frowned Jake. Amir was starting to rise his hand to brush it away before Jake leaned the remaining distance between their mouths. The hand was stuck in the air. Jake kissed the corner of his mouth, eating the little grain. Then he kissed just a bit to the left, center of Amir's mouth. Something like electricity went through their both bodies. As Jake continued to kiss him on his frozen mouth Amir came to life. He started to respond to Jake's little movements, daring to open his mouth a little and brush Jake's bottom lips with his pink tongue. Jake opened his mouth, letting Amir's explore, sucking on his tongue a bit. A moan was lost between the slow kiss, neither sure from witch it came and neither caring. Jake tasted like coffee and a bit sweet and behind it all like Jake. Jake moaned, his hands creeping behind Amir's shirt, touching pale warm skin, wandering while Amir clutched Jake's white shirt, drawing him nearer still. Jake pushed his knee between Amir's thighs, rubbing a bit on his crouch, making him gasp. As Amir withdrew from the kiss Jake took his chance. He plunged his tongue in Amir mouth, licking and sucking, and tasting milk chocolate and tea witch was a strange combination because Amir didn't eat such thing often. But Jake was long past caring about such things, being let only to feel Amir's mouth on his and Amir's hand clutching him and Amir all around him. Jake wasn't the only one affected. Amir was lost in Jake. The knee was torturous between his thighs, not enough friction, teasing and teasing. He bucked into it, unable to help himself, moaning, the sound muffled between their kiss. What was a slow kiss became something so more. Hot and wild and fast. They separated to gasp for air but that was the only thing it took to come back to themselves.  
\- I'm so-sorry Amir. - panted Jake, worried that he somehow ruined what they had, whatever it was.  
\- It's okay- whispered Amir as affected by this as Jake was if the bulge between his thighs was what he thought it was. - do you regret this? - Amir asked without tack, but the worry clearly radiated in his eyes.  
\- no – whispered Jack. He started to lean back, make some distance between them as the closeness and smell of Amir wasn't helping him to think at all. The clutched hand in Jake's white shirt loosened up, finally falling down by Amir's side. They left the building together, laughing and joking, no tension between them. Jake drove Amir back to his place, said goodbye and left for his own home, dreaming of a bed and a shower, their kiss never leaving his mind far, but no worry attached to it. They'll deal with it as it comes.

* * *

This is my first time writing fanfiction so if you see any mistakes or tips please review. With love, Garciaxxx


End file.
